Twilight Zone
by DaniminaFan
Summary: Danimina Daniel/Wilhelmina In the aftermath of 3.16, Daniel and Wilhelmina find comfort where they least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Don't know how it happened, but somehow I got bitten by the Danimina bug and I got it bad... So here is a fic I started writing! Hope you enjoy!

Don't own 'em. Wish I did because then Danimina would not exist only in my mind...

IMPORTANT: Spoilers up to Episode 16. Goes AU after that.

**Chapter 1:**

"Daniel."

Daniel looks up when Betty enters his office, looking at him almost sternly. He picks up a stack of papers, looking at her with the same old worried frown he'd been carrying since Connor had fled.

"Can you fax these to…"  
"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Well…"

Betty sits down in front of him, twirling her fingers around nervously.

"It's about… Wilhelmina."

"What about her?"

She notices the steeliness in his gaze and sighs, forcing herself to push on with the conversation.

"Daniel, I just… I know you hate her and she deserves that because she's horrible and evil, but… I was just wondering if you could… I don't know, go easy on her for a while?"

"After what happened with Connor? Are you serious?"

Betty takes a deep breath, nodding quickly.

"Because of what happened with Connor. Daniel, I think she really loved him."

Daniel just shakes his head and Betty takes a deep breath, knowing that if she admits what she was about to admit, Wilhelmina would make sure she died if she ever found out.

"Daniel, when I was talking to her earlier… she was crying."  
Daniel lets out a dry laugh before he can stop himself and shakes his head when he notices Betty's reproachful expression.

"Betty, come on. Wilhelmina doesn't cry! I don't think she has tear ducts. She had them removed years ago."

Betty just stares at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Betty. Seriously? This is Wilhelmina we're talking about. The woman who tried to trick my father in to marrying her, who tried to take my job more than once, who…"

"Who fell in love and got hurt."

They stare at each other for a long time and Daniel finally sighs.

"Fine. I'll go easy on her."

"Thank you. How's it going with you and Molly?"

"We're over."

"But…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Betty."

"Whenever you want to…"

"Thanks. Give Wilhelmina a call please. Tell her I need to see her right away."

One look from Betty makes him change his mind and he stands up.  
"Or… you know what, I'll just walk to her office."

Betty nods at him with something resembling pride and he flashes her a small smile before walking to Wilhelmina's office.

* * *

Wilhelmina looks up coldly when there is a knock on her door, putting the pen down and running her hands through her hair quickly.

"Come in."

If possible, her eyes get even when Daniel enters and she sits back, eyeing him.

"Come to gloat?"

"No. I… I wondered whether you needed to take a few days off to be with William? And to…"

"Sit around and cry?"

"Well not exactly…"

"I don't need your pity, Daniel. I'm fine."

"Look, Wilhelmina, I know you fell in love with Connor and I… I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"As I've said… I'm fine."

The flicker of hurt in her eyes is so quick, for a moment he wants to blame it on his imagination and walk out. But something stops her and he sits down at her desk, looking at her silently. Wilhelmina frowns, trying her best to muster up her best steely gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting."

"For?"

"In case you need to talk."

"Okay, did you fall down and bump your little head? If I for some bizarre reason needed someone to share my heartache with, it would not be you. Now go."

The look on her face is enough to make him want to run, but for some reason he doesn't.

"So you admit that it hurt you? What he did?"

Wilhelmina stands up, pressing her palms flat on the desk and glaring at him icily.

"Do you want to hear how I spent a whole night crying because I lost a shot at happiness with someone I love? Do you want to hear how badly I wanted to go with him, how I had to make the hardest decision of my life? Do you want to know how much it hurt to give up the man I love for my son's future? Do you want to know how I still can't remember how I felt before I met Connor? Did that satisfy you?"

"Wilhelmina…"

"Daniel, go. I don't need this from you. I can deal with it all by myself."

"Fine. Deal with it all by yourself then. Just remember that we need to find a way to save Meade. And Mode."

"I've drawn up a list of possible ways to save it."

"And?"

She shakes her head, looking genuinely upset for the first time during their conversation.

"He cleaned us out, Daniel. There's no way of saving it, I have no idea how to do it. For the first time ever… I don't have a plan. Meade is… as of tomorrow going to be bankrupt."

Daniel shakes his head firmly, standing up and folding his arms.

"No. We can't allow that."

"What choice do we have? I'd clean out my own account for this company, but it won't help. It won't be enough."

"But mine will."

She frowns, slowly sitting down again.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to clean my account out. I'm going to liquidate myself and put everything I own into Meade. If I do that… then the company will be able to run for a few months. It could work."

"If I… put what I own with that…With all our money combined… We could keep the company floating. All we need then is a big issue to save us and we're in."

"You… you'd be willing to do that?"

Wilhelmina looks up into his eyes, her gaze not faltering for a second.

"Contrary to what you may believe, Daniel, I do care about this company. And my son who owns a third of it. I'm doing this for him."

Daniel nods slowly, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"So… did you want to go out? And talk?"

"I hope you are not suggesting sharing feelings, because…"  
"No! No, just… talk. About business. About Mode. And Meade. So on."  
"Fine. We'll talk."

"Great, I'll make reservations at…"

Wilhelmina laughs, shaking her head.

"Don't bother. You'll come to my house, I'm not leaving William with a nanny that late. Besides, reservations will be wasted on me. I don't eat dinner. I'll see you at six."

"Yeah. Sure. Six."

He turns around, leaving quickly, allowing himself one look back at her unfaltering form.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews that seemed to pop up suddenly! Here's the next chapter. I know they may seem out of character a bit, but they're the only ones who understand what the other is going through at the moment, so ya... Still don't own 'em!

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Then she told me that she didn't want to put me through it and just… I don't know, walked away. How ridiculous is that?"

Daniel shakes his head miserably and Wilhelmina sighs, rolling her eyes.

"More wine?"

"Yes. Please."

She pours the wine, standing up when she hears a soft wail over the baby's monitor.

"I'll be right back."

Daniel nods, watching as she walks out. He can't stop a smile from forming when she returns with William cradled to her chest.

"Can I hold him?"

She lifts a brow, a small smile forming on her lips.

"No."

He frowns, looking at her confusedly and she looks up at him, the smile getting bigger.

"Because if you were sober enough to hold him, you wouldn't have asked."

He laughs, standing up and approaching her slowly, carefully stroking over William's soft cheek when he reaches them.

"Wow."

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Daniel nods slowly, glancing at her before looking back at the baby.

"Yeah. Luckily he looks like his mother and not his father."

Wilhelmina laughs dryly, shifting William to her other arm while eyeing Daniel.

"Are we joking about that now?"

"Why not? It's done, isn't it? And I can't really hold him being alive against him. After all… he is family."

"Daniel, I…"

"Besides, with your and my father's genes combined… this kid could own Mode one day."

"What about your children?"

He laughs, shaking his head quietly and Wilhelmina frowns slightly.

"Weren't you looking forward to starting a family just the other day?"

"I was. I just… I thought Molly was the one, but…"

"But?"

"She broke up with me. She's sick, so… She broke up with me."

"She broke up with you because she's sick? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, she didn't want me to go through all of that and… why are you looking at me like that?"

"She didn't want you to do what, Daniel? Help her through a disease? Be by her side like a loyal lover? What would you have wanted, to do this alone or to have someone help you through it?"

"I don't know."

Wilhelmina shrugs, moving to sit down again and Daniel sits down next to her, looking at her with a small frown.

"Are you saying she's lying about being sick?"

"Are you kidding? We're not talking about me here, Daniel. We're talking about Molly. If she's lying… it's about wanting to do this alone."

"Wilhelmina… When I told you that this, what Connor did… when I said it was your fault…"  
"Don't go there, Daniel."

"It was out of line. I'm sorry."

She lifts a brow, giving him a trademark stare.

"Well. Now I know that you're drunk."

"Wilhelmina…"

"Daniel, you're apologizing."

"Yeah. I'm growing, that's good right."

"No. It's not."  
"Fine. I'll take the apology back then."

"Please do."

She smiles, taking the bottle away from William's mouth as he closes his eyes.

"I'm going to put him to bed. I think you are going to need more wine if we're going to be talking finances now."

"Who said we were going to talk finances?"

She shoots him a glance before shaking her head and walking to her room. She arches a brow when she returns to Daniel, casually sitting in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, Wilhelmina, we're a little drunk."

She sits down next to him, eyeing him carefully.

"Be careful about what you say next."

"I just don't think now is a good time to discuss business."

"Then go home."

"I don't want to be alone tonight. And I don't think you do either."

"Fair enough. What do you propose we do?"

He glances at the TV before looking at her.

"We could watch a movie?"

"Fine."

"As long as it's not a soppy romantic movie because…"

She interrupts him icily.

"Do I look like the type of person who owns soppy romantic movies?"

"No. No you don't."

"You can choose. The DVD's are right there."

She points to a drawer and he opens it with a grin, lifting a brow when he notices a few animations.

"Quite the collection, Wilhelmina. The Lion King?"

"Shut up. I'm a mother, remember? It was... Nico's."

"Have you watched it?"

She shrugs, snuggling back on the couch.

"Not since Nico was little."

"Then we'll watch that."  
"Daniel, seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because as far as I can see… it's the only one you have without a violent murder in it."

"Oh really?"

"Scratch that. Scar kills Mufasa. Okay, it's the only one without a disgusting amount of blood. Happy?"

"Ugh. Fine. We can watch it, but only if we get more wine."

"About that… should you be drinking with a baby in the house?"

Wilhelmina stands up, eyeing him coldly.

"Your mother did and you turned out okay."

He simply shrugs, turning his eyes to the TV screen and waiting for her to bring the wine. When she sits down next to him and hands him a glass he rewards her with a quick smile before pressing play."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, guys... Thanks SO much for the reviews. I'm so motivated with this story and today my roommate (who doesn't read) actually read it and afterwards told me that it felt like she was watching an episode of Ugly Betty! So I'm writing it non-stop and I'm working on another Danimina idea!

Thanks again for the reviews and... sadly... I still don't own them because if I did, Daniel and Willie would have been a couple. I mean, hello, chemistry!

**CHAPTER 3**

Daniel shakes his head as he watches Mufasa's still figure on the TV screen.

"I cried the first time I saw this."

"I never did."

"Of course you didn't."  
She shoots him a look, taking another sip of her wine.

"What? Come on, Scar has a point!"

"He kills his own brother."

"Don't you think it was justified in a way?"

"When is killing someone justified?"

Wilhelmina shrugs, leaning back against the couch tiredly.

"Take you and Alexis. If she expected you to bow in front of her child, if she decided that her child had to be Editor in Chief and you had to work for it… how would you feel?"

"Fair enough."

"Exactly. The one with the ambition is always the bad guy."

"Like you?"

He looks at her seriously and she laughs, closing her eyes.

"No. I _am_ the bad guy."

"Well you think Mufasa deserved to die."

She opens one eye, leering at him lazily.

"I thought you agreed with me on that one."

"No. I agreed that Scar had a point in a certain sense. I don't think Mufasa needed to die."

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes, pushing herself away from the couch slowly.

"I need more wine if I have to endure the rest of this movie."

She leans forward, her grabbing the bottle. When she lies back down, she finds herself pressed up against Daniel, who is gazing into her eyes lustfully.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

He takes the bottle out of her hand, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. Without giving her a chance to ask another stupid question, he covers her lips with his. She hesitates for a split second before kissing him back, her arms slowly crawling up his neck…

* * *

Daniel groans when he opens his eyes to a blinding light, instantly grabbing his head and closing his eyes again.

"Daniel, get up."

He freezes at the sound of the much loathed voice, slowly opening his eyes again, staring at Wilhelmina in shock.

"Did we…?"

She lifts a brow, looking mildly disgusted.

"No. We didn't."

For some reason the fact that he spent a whole night in Wilhelmina Slater's apartment without having sex with her shocks him more than the fact that he spent a night in her apartment to begin with so he shifts up, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't we have sex?"  
She looks at him as though he hit his head and he concludes that it might have happened. Why else would he even ask this? But he did and she rolls her eyes at the audacity of the question.

"Because you're Daniel Meade and I'm Wilhelmina Slater. And because you passed out before you could do more than kiss me."  
"I kissed you?"

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes again, sitting down on the couch across from the one he apparently passed out on.

"Yes. And it's not like we both didn't know you'd wanted to do that for ages, so let it go."

"I…"  
"I suggest you go get dressed before you come in to the office. We have a meeting at ten."

He just nods, watching as she walks to the door, William carried safely in her arms.

"Wait, you're taking him to work?"

"Yes. I am. The nanny couldn't come in today, so I'm taking my child with me. You know, we really should get a nursery there. I'm sure I'm not the only one with a child."

Daniel stands up, carefully making his way to the kitchen, stopping to touch William's nose playfully.

"You'd actually take a baby to work with you? Every day?"

Wilhelmina looks down at her son with a glimmer of softness in her eyes.

"Yes. Believe it or not, but I can't stand being away from him for too long."

Daniel simply nods and Wilhelmina gives him a key with a surly expression.  
"You can let yourself out after you've finished drinking all my coffee. See you at ten."

* * *

"Willie, how bad is it?"

Marc looks at Wilhelmina with a worried frown and she sighs, touching her temples softly.

"You'll hear everything in the meeting."

"Are you okay?"  
"Do I look like I'm not okay?"

He forces a smiles onto his face, shaking his head quickly.

"No. You look amazing. Did you do something different? Your skin is glowing!"

She rewards him with a very un-Wilhelmina-like smile before slowly walking into her office and Marc sighs, sitting down. He looks up with a puppy dog expression when Betty approaches him, shaking his head.

"I've never seen Willie like this, Betty. She looks so defeated."

Betty looks into the office, feeling a surprising flitter of sympathy for Wilhelmina.

"You know how much Mode means to her. She'll be fine, Marc. She's stronger than anyone else I know. I'm worried about Daniel though. He's not in yet, I…"

She stops speaking when she notices Daniel approaching Wilhelmina's office, smiling immediately.

"Oh. Daniel, hi. There you are."

"Hey, Betty. Marc. Is Wilhelmina in?"

"In her office."

Daniel simply nods curtly before entering the office and Betty sighs.

"I guess we need to get used to this mood. It's going to last a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the awesome reviews... They really do make me write faster, you guys keep me motivated!

Still don't own 'em. Sadly.

**CHAPTER 4:**

"You again."

The hostility in Wilhelmina's eyes is obvious when Daniel enters her office and he lifts a brow.

"I thought we could talk. Before the meeting."

"I'm listening."  
Daniel leans back in his chair, looking at her doubtfully.

"I just… are you sure that you want to do this? Use your own money to save the company?"

She is silent for a few minutes, staring at him honestly.

"Yes. I want to save this company more than anything."

"So I guess that means we're working together again?"

Wilhelmina smirks, nodding quickly.

"Just don't get used to it."

He checks his watch, flashing her a smile.

"Well, it's almost ten. I guess we can go to the conference room."

She sighs, nodding.

"This is the hardest part. Telling them about the trouble we're in. They'll all be faxing resumes before the day is over."

"Come on, Wilhelmina. Our employees are loyal, give them credit. Maybe they…"

"Seriously, Daniel?"

She fixes him with a trademark gaze and he groans, closing his eyes.

"Okay. Fine. Let's just go talk to them. We're the Editors-in-Chief. We can do this."

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes, suddenly back to her old self again.

"Oh for crying out loud, Daniel. Do you want me to do it?

"Would you?"

She shoots him a death glare and glances in the mirror before looking back at them.

"Oh why not? It's about time they learnt who the real Editor was."

"Wilhelmina, I'm sorry, but… weren't we… I don't know, a team last night?"

"I never said we weren't."

"But then why are you still trying to… take over Mode?"

She laughs dryly, lifting her chin.

"I never said I'd stop."

He looks at her disgustedly, shaking his head.

"You really can't be trusted, can you?"

"Oh be serious, Daniel. One night, a bottle of wine and a lame kiddies movie? And you really expect me to be your friend? I'm not your friend. The sooner you realise that, the better."

"That's pretty obvious to me now."  
She rolls her eyes, walking to the conference room without another word and Daniel follows her angrily.

* * *

All eyes immediately avert to the two editors when they enter the conference room. Wilhelmina takes the lead without a second glance to Daniel, who is standing next to her, looking at the staff strictly.

"Before we begin this meeting, let me assure you that you all still have jobs and we are not closing the company down. So there is no need to fax resumes as soon as the meeting is done. Be assured that if I catch you faxing a resume, you will be fired."

She stares them down long enough for everyone to look down guiltily before nodding slowly.

"Having said that. Yes, Meade Publications is in financial trouble. The rumours are true – Connor stole from the company and fled the country. We have no idea where he is. The rumours about me leaving with him, however, are very obviously false as you can all see me standing here."

She smirks when she notices eyes dropping guiltily, lifting her chin.

"I'm not even going to say something about that. As… moronic as it was to spread that rumour, there are bigger issues at hand here. The future of this company is in our hands. Daniel and I… had decided to use our personal finances to keep the company afloat. I have to warn you though, that we are going to have to work harder than ever to save it. I hope your families own photographs of you. If not, they might forget what you look like. You're going to be spending a lot of time here. We're all… going to be spending a lot of time here. Obviously Daniel and I are expecting for you to realise where your loyalties are supposed to lie."  
Daniel frowns, shaking his head slightly.

"What Wilhelmina is trying to say…"

"I'm not trying to say anything, Daniel. I've said it."

He purses his lips, turning to the staff again.

"What Wilhelmina is saying is that we can't force you to work overtime, to abandon everything else, but…"  
"If you aren't willing to do that, you can look for another job."

"Wilhelmina!"  
"Daniel!"

They glare at each other for a few seconds before Wilhelmina turns to the staff.

"We need ideas, we need pitches, we need to save the company. Go… brain storm or something!"

They all rush out and Daniel turns to her angrily.  
"You basically fired all of them!"

"Not the ones worth keeping! If they really want their jobs, they'll stay here. Otherwise we don't need them."

"That's the thing, Wilhelmina, we do! We need every person here! We can't afford to lose any staff now! Do you seriously think we'll be able to replace them?"

"Oh, Daniel, like the tea girl is going to make a difference!"

He is suddenly unexplainably angry as he glares at her, his temper flaring up for no reason.

"That's your problem! You think you're the only one who matters, the only one who has an influence on anything! No wonder Connor left without you!"

He realises what he had said as soon as the words had left his mouth and he looks at her regretfully.

"Wilhelmina, I'm sorry, I…"

She approaches him slowly, the anger in her eyes warmer than he had ever seen it, grabbing the lapels of his jacket.

"You have no right to say anything about my relationship with Connor! Anything! And isn't it rich coming from you? Why do you think Molly wants to spend her last days without you? She probably can't stand being with you!"

Daniel lifts his hands and for a second it seems as though he might hit her. Instead, he grabs her shoulder, pressing his lips to hers roughly. Like he expected, she pulls away, her hand connecting with his cheek loudly. Daniel winces before touching his cheek and opening his mouth to talk. Before he can utter a single word, however, she is in his arms, crashing his lips with hers. Daniel groans softly, his arms automatically going around her waist and pressing her closer to him.

* * *

"I am so faxing my resume."

Amanda sits down on Marc's desk, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"OMG, your boss was totally Wilhelmeaner than ever! Do you want me to fax a copy of your resume too? In case she fires you!"

"Willie will not fire me, Amanda. And don't you dare fax that resume. No one is going to lose their jobs. Willie will save this company. Mode means everything to her."

Amanda tilts her head, sighing.

"I would have so gone with Connor. He was so hot!"

Marc rolls his eyes, pulling Amanda into Wilhelmina's office.

"Okay, so here's the deal and you don't tell anyone. Connor asked Willie to go with him and she totally wanted to go because he was like her true love, but she decided to stay because she wants to take over Mode. Basically… Willie gave up love for the company. So don't fax your resume."

Amanda gasps, taking time to grasp all the information.

"So Wilhelmina has a heart?"

"Mandy!"

He looks at her reproachfully and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, fine. So she has a heart. Did she really L-O-V-E Connor?"

"Yes. She told me."  
"O. M. G."

Marc smiles, pulling her back to his desk again.

"My point is… Willie needs something to focus on to get over him. So help me figure out a way to save the company."

* * *

She finally pulls away from him and Daniel looks at her breathlessly. Wilhelmina smirks, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Excuse me. I have better things to do than make out with you."

Daniel lifts a brow, grabbing her hand.

"Could have fooled me."  
"You kissed me first, Daniel. Let's not forget that."

"You kissed me back!"

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes, pulling her hand out of his and turning her back on him.

"As long as you don't think a few kisses make is friends."

"I'm not that stupid."

She turns back to look at him, her trademark smirk already forming.

"Good."

"I'm having lunch with some of the advertisers. Would you like to join us?"

Wilhelmina nods slowly, forcing herself to smile.

"If we can get them to increase their ads… it might help a little."

"That's what I thought. See you at one?"

She nods quickly before leaving and Daniel leans back, allowing his eyes to glide over her departing figure before going to his own office.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews! Love 'em, keep it coming. I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter. I struggled with it a bit. But here goes!

**CHAPTER 5**

Daniel wipes over his eyes tiredly, doing a double take when he notices that it's almost eleven. He stands up, stretching and looks around the empty office. Betty was the last to leave – she had come into his office around eight, asking if she could go since she had a family thing. Of course he let her go. Then he got busied up with paperwork again. He grabs his jacket, walking to the elevator when he notices a light switched on and grimaces.

Of course Wilhelmina would still be here. He walks to her office quietly, smiling when he notices that she had fallen asleep with her head on her desk, papers strewn under her head and her hair messier than he had ever seen it.

Without giving it a second thought he approaches her, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Wilhelmina… Hey, wake up."

She groans, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up straight.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. You should go home."  
"I still have these papers to…"

"Not tonight."

Surprisingly she doesn't argue. She simply nods and walks to William's crib, picking him up. He realises that she is too tired to drive, so he does the obvious.

"Can I take you home?"

For a second she looks as though she might refuse it, but then she nods.

"Thanks. I wasn't really looking forward to driving."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

They drive to her place in silence and for some reason she doesn't argue when he walks to her front door with her. Instead, she opens the door, looking at him quizzically.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

He enters behind her, amazed at the tenderness on her face when she looks down at the baby in her arms.

"I'm just going to put William in his crib."

"Can I do it?"

She ignores the part of her that wants to refuse and nods.

"Why not? First door on the left."

He takes William out of her arms carefully, smiling at her before taking him to the room.

* * *

Daniel does a little double take when he enters the room, immediately realising that it's Wilhelmina's room. He puts William down in the crib before sitting down on the bed, suddenly tired. He looks up when Wilhelmina enters, holding two cups of coffee. She hands him his cup tiredly.

"Don't think I'll ever serve you again."

"I won't."

They drink the coffee in silence and Daniel checks his watch again, wiping over his red eyes. Wilhelmina looks at him with a small frown.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"If you want to… you can stay here tonight. If you're too tired to drive."

"Really? Thanks!"

He starts taking off his shoes and tie, lifting a brow when he notices her glaring at him.

"What? You invited me!"

"To stay in my apartment. Not my room."

"Oh. I'll just… go sleep on the couch then?"

"I have a guest room, Daniel."

"Oh."

"The one next to this one. With the bed. I believe you've slept there before."

He smirks at her before walking out and Wilhelmina sighs before walking to her closet and grabbing pyjamas. She pulls her dress over her head, stifling a yawn with one hand, not noticing Daniel returning to get his shoes.

Daniel gulps when he notices her underwear clad body in front of the closet, unable to not admire her. He ignores the part of him that wants to kiss her again, instead rushing out to the spare room before she can notice him.

He sighs upon looking at the empty bed, getting into it and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Wilhelmina… hey, Wilhelmina…"

She opens her eyes tiredly, frowning when she sees Daniel in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"I… can I sleep here with you?"

"No."

He ignores her, getting into the bed and she sits up, glaring at him tiredly.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep in the spare room."  
"Why not?"

"It's cold. And I had a nightmare."  
"I don't care."

He pouts at her and she rolls her eyes.

"A nightmare, Daniel? Seriously? You are such a baby sometimes!"

He puts an arm around her waist, pulling her down and against his chest.

"Good night, Wilhelmina."

"You're touching me."

"And you like it. Good night, Wilhelmina."

She finally allows her body to relax against his, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Daniel."

He smiles, holding her just a little closer, this time having no problem falling asleep.

* * *

Daniel awakens when he feels something moving against him, taking a second or two to remember where he is. He frowns when he notices that Wilhelmina's body is jerking with sobs as she sleeps, unsure of what to do.

His instincts takes over as he notices the vulnerability on her face in the dim light shining through the window and he sits up, pulling her to his chest and cradling her like a baby, softly stroking her back. She finally calms down, jerking when he loosens his grip around her waist.

Daniel bites down on his lower lip, pulling her a bit closer and levelling his mouth with her ear.

"Wilhelmina… hey… wake up."

He gives her upper arm a soft squeeze and she opens her eyes, looking at him confusedly. Daniel looks at her sympathetically, running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay?"

She nods slowly, unable to look away from his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying. You were crying, Wilhelmina."  
She wipes the tearstains from her cheeks, finally looking away.

"You know in… in twenty years… no one had seen me cry. No one."

"Did you… have a bad dream?"

She shakes her head, sighing.

"I don't dream. I just… wake up crying sometimes."

"Well you bottle all your feelings up, so…"

"Daniel, you are not my psychologist. Or my friend."

He presses a kiss on her head, taking both her hands in his.

"Stop lying to yourself. I am your friend."

"We hate each other."

"That's just the thing. Maybe we don't. Maybe it doesn't have to be like that!"

"What are you saying, Daniel?"

"That… even though we're not best friends… we make a good team. Maybe we can… build some kind of twisted friendship. You know, spend time together, laugh at each others' jokes… at least until you try to screw me over again."

She laughs, relaxing in his arms.

"Okay. As long as you know what you're getting yourself into!"

"Trust me. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

I can't stop with this fic, it's crazy. Thanks again for the reviews.

Still don't own 'em.

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Daniel, Rodrigo Ambrossi called. He wants to know whether you can have lunch with him to discuss…"

Daniel looks up when Betty enters his office, smiling.

"Tell him no. I'm having lunch with Wilhelmina."

Betty freezes, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Again?"

"Yes."  
"Daniel, you've been having lunch with her every day for a week now!"

"I know. She doesn't eat dinner."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Daniel laughs, nodding.  
"Don't worry about me, Betty. Wilhelmina and I are friends."

"Are you sure you want to be friends with someone like her?"

Daniel looks at Betty, suddenly annoyed.

"Someone like her, Betty?"

"I just meant… look at what she's done to your family! Are you sure you want to get involved in that? What if she just hurts you?"

"People can change. Just… give Wilhelmina a chance, okay? This thing with Connor… it really changed the way she sees things."

"Just… be careful, okay Daniel?"

He rolls his eyes, walking out of the office and Betty sighs, slowly walking to her desk.

* * *

Marc rolls his eyes when Daniel approaches Wilhelmina's office, folding his arms.

"You're here a lot."

"Is Wilhelmina in?"

Marc nods irritably and Daniel enters Wilhelmina's office, sitting down on her desk. Wilhelmina looks at him quizzically, a frown settling between her brows.

"Hello Daniel."

"We still on for lunch?"

"I can't see why not."

He nods stiffly and Wilhelmina looks at him with a frown.

"Did something happen? Is it the company? Are we losing more money?"

"No. No, it's not the company. It's… Betty."

"Oh. What did the frumpy assistant do now?"

"Don't call her that."

She fixes him with a hard glare and he sighs.

"She… warned me against you. Told me that you were going to hurt me."

Wilhelmina stands up, putting her arms around his neck.

"Did you tell her that you already knew that?"

Daniel laughs, putting both his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, resting his lips on hers for a few seconds.

"I told her that I'd take my chances."

"That you do, Mr. Meade."

"Hey, is it my fault if I enjoy the company of my unbelievably hot mortal enemy?"

Wilhelmina laughs, quickly running her fingers through his hair.

"So is Betty the only reason why you came here?"

Daniel shakes his head, putting a file down on her desk.

"I have the new sale figures."  
"And?"

She pulls away from him, grabbing the files eagerly, her face falling when she notices the figures.

"Oh. Well this is a disaster."

Daniel shrugs, frowning slightly.

"It's not that bad. I mean…"

"Not that bad? Seriously, Daniel? It's a disaster and you know it."

She sighs when she notices the expression on his face, putting the file down on the table.

"Daniel, I…"

"No. You're right, it is a disaster. I don't know why I keep trying."

"I…"

She sits down next to him, biting down on her lower lip.

"I guess a friend wouldn't have said it like that."

He shrugs, giving her a quick smile and she sighs, shaking her head.

"I don't know how to be a friend, Daniel."

Daniel puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"We'll take it one day at a time."

"Why are you willing to do that?"  
"Because… that's what being a friend is about."

"Which raises the question. Why… would you possibly want to be my friend, Daniel?"

Daniel looks at her for a while, a strange light in his eyes. When he answers, she has no doubt that he is one hundred percent truthful.

"You know what? I have no idea. But I am."

* * *

Of course he should have expected to find his mother waiting for him as he entered his office. He didn't. But he should have.

Claire Meade waists no time, looking at her son accusingly as soon as he steps foot into the office.

"So I called your assistant to find out if you could have lunch with me, but she said no. Because apparently you are having lunch with Wilhelmina today."

Daniel faces his mother honestly, nodding.

"I am."  
"Imagine my surprise when she told me that it's been going on for a week now. These… lunches between you and Wilhelmina."

"We're both Editors in Chief. We have things to discuss."  
"Don't underestimate my intelligence, Daniel."

She gives him a death stare and he groans, turning to face her.

"Okay. I enjoy her company. Is that such a bad thing?"

Claire looks at her son angrily, a worried frown appearing on her forehead.

"Daniel, this is Wilhelmina we're talking about! Do you remember any of the things she's done to this family?"

"Yes, mom. I remember what she's done, but… she's not that person anymore. She's grown, she's… changed."

"How can you be so naïve, Daniel? This is just like her, to make you believe that she's changed and then suddenly turn on you!"

"What makes you think she's going to turn on me?"

"Because she's Wilhelmina Slater! It's what she does!"

"You don't know her."  
"Of course I know her, Daniel!"

"No. Mom. You think you do. And you know what… she allows you to know. But really? You have no idea who Wilhelmina Slater really is."

He shakes his head at his mother, once again storming out of his office, just heading in some random direction – needing to get away from the judgment and doubts everyone has about his new, treasured friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter... Don't own.

**CHAPTER 7**

"Wilhelmina. Can we talk?"

Wilhelmina looks up when she hears Claire's voice at her office door, giving her a quick nod.

"Come in, Claire."

She enters slowly, sitting down in front of Wilhelmina, searching desperately for any sign of scheming or dishonesty, but to her surprise there is none.

"I want to talk to you about Daniel."

An immediate shadow settles over Wilhelmina's face and she nods quickly.

"Okay. What about him?"

"Wilhelmina, I'm begging you… to stay away from my son. He may think you've changed, but I know better. I know what a ruthless, vicious bitch you are and my son does not need that in his life right now. He's already going through enough."

Wilhelmina lifts a brow, staring Claire down indifferently.

"Daniel and I are giving this a shot because we thought it would benefit the magazine if the two Editors were friends rather than trying to take each other down again. Are you honestly saying you have a problem with that?"

"What I have a problem with, is my son getting hurt. And you are going to hurt him. It's what you do."

Wilhelmina stands up, looking at Claire coldly.

"Believe it or not, Claire, but I have no intention of hurting Daniel."

"No intention? Do you honestly think that's good enough? You are going to hurt him. Whether you want to or not."

The two women stare at each other for a short eternity and for the first time since either can remember, Wilhelmina backs down first, turning around and grabbing her handbag.

"You know what, you can have lunch with your son. I'm going home."

She rushes out and Claire breaths a sigh of relief before walking back to Daniel's office.

* * *

Daniel rewards Marc with a small smile when he approaches Wilhelmina's office and the assistant scowls at him.

"She went home."

"But we're scheduled to have lunch."

"She left."

"Why?"

Marc rolls his eyes, sighing.

"Do you honestly think she tells me why she leaves? Your mother was here and Willie left after that."

Daniel groans, leaning back against the wall.

"What did my mother say to her?"

"Ya. Like I'll eavesdrop on my boss's conversations!"

"Marc!"

"That she was going to hurt you whether she wanted to or not and that she should stay away from you."

"And Wilhelmina listened to her?"

"Well she left, didn't she?"

"Damn it. Do you know where my mother went?"

"Try your office."

"Thanks."

Daniel turns to leave and Marc hesitates before calling him back.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"Why are you so concerned that she left? It's not like you're in love with her or something."

Daniel freezes, a realisation hitting him in the stomach so hard that he almost doubles over. He keeps his composure, however, smiling at Marc.

"Of course not. She's my friend."

* * *

Wilhelmina hears the knock on the door, just as she bites into a spoonful of ice cream and she stands up with a groan, not even bothered about her appearance – messy hair, a loose unbuttoned mans-shirt and shorts she still had for some unknown reason.

She opens the door angrily, freezing when she takes in the appearance of the man in front of her.  
Daniel Meade – still in his office attire, but the tie now hanging loosely over his shoulders.

"I love you, Wilhelmina."

She stares at him in awe and for some reason he takes this as an invitation in – because he enters, taking her in his arms.  
"I'm in love with you."

She finally finds her speech, looking at him icily.

"Get out."

"Wilhelmina…"  
"Get out, Daniel. Right now."

"But I…"

She practically pushes him out the door, closing it loudly before turning the key in the lock and walking to her room.  
To hell with Daniel Meade and his mother.

"Wilhelmina!"  
He knocks repeatedly, hoping – against all sense of reality – that she'd open the door for some reason. But she doesn't, so he sinks down against the wall, suddenly silent, trying his best to figure out just when he fell in love with her. Perhaps while watching The Lion King with her, while watching her with William. Perhaps it was when she invited him over to talk about Mode and they ended up just having a great time together. Or perhaps it was the first time he saw a trace of vulnerability in her eyes.

The when, however, was not the point. The fact that he fell in love with Wilhelmina Slater was physically hurting him, making it hard to breathe. What made it harder was the fact that she seemed to have rejected him for whatever reason. He stands up, slamming his fist against the door again, leaning forward ever so slightly, his voice clear through the wood.

"Wilhelmina… please open the door. I… Just open the door. Please?"

The door flies open against all expectations and for a few seconds they can only stare at each other, thousands of words lying open in their eyes.

"Wilhelmina…"

"Don't."

"But I…"

She shakes her head, folding her arms around herself – trying to protect herself from the vulnerability he can see in her eyes.

"Daniel, don't do this. Just… remember who I am. For one second… remember who I am, what I've done. And then tell me you don't want to run away."  
He looks at her, his eyes void of all shadows and lies.

"I don't."

He pulls her into his embrace, looking down into her eyes seriously.

"I know what you've done, Wilhelmina. I know exactly who you are. Not who you pretend to be, but who you are. The Wilhelmina who enjoys lunch with me. The one who secretly enjoys watching animation movies and eating ice cream. I know the Wilhelmina who is such an amazing mother to William. I know the real Wilhelmina. I love you."

The look in her eyes almost kills him and he leans down to touch her lips with his own. She pulls away, however, rare tears shining in her eyes.

"Don't. I don't want you to."

"What?"

"I don't want you to love me, Daniel. I want you… no, I need you… to stop loving me."

"Why?"

"Because… there are things I've done, things that you'll never be able to forgive me for. And because it always ends in disaster."

"It doesn't have to, Wilhelmina."

"It always does. Whenever I get… involved, whenever I give it a shot… someone ends up getting hurt and right now? Right now I can't handle getting hurt. But Daniel, if it was you… If you were the one who got hurt this time… I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
"Wilhelmina…"

"No."  
She allows her lips to touch his for a brief second, resting her hand against his cheek.

"I can't do this, Daniel. I can't hurt you. Please don't… don't ask me to take this chance, because I can't."

Angry tears form in his eyes and he stares at her in awe.

"What if I'm willing to take the chance of getting hurt?"

"Then I'm still not. Daniel, I don't want to hurt you, but… the chances that I'm going to do that… you know me. Please just go."

"I love you. I still love you."

She lowers her voice to a whisper, closing her eyes.

"Please. Stop."

"There's nothing you can say that'll make me stop loving you."

She opens her eyes, facing him.

"Your father didn't know about the baby. I stole his sperm. After his death, I bribed a doctor to extract his sperm and I kept it as a plan B. I only did it to get a stake in the Meade empire."

She registers the shock in his eyes, forcing herself to smile.

"Now tell me that nothing can make you stop loving me."  
He opens his mouth, but closes it again and walks away slowly. Only after she has closed and locked the door, she allows herself to sink down against it, tears streaming over her cheeks.

* * *

So who hates me?


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, all those speedy reviews deserve a speedy update... so here goes. Hope you like this one better... hehe.

**CHAPTER 8**

Betty's eyes widen when she opens the door, barely having time to take in Daniel's dishevelled appearance before he falls forward, hitting the wall before sitting down on the stairs rather loudly.

"Daniel! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I love her, Betty."  
She frowns, pulling him up and towards the couch.

"Is this still about Molly?"

"No. It's Wilhelmina. I'm in love with Wilhelmina."

He doesn't even register the shock on her face, simply laughing drunkenly.

"And I went to tell her. Like an idiot I stood there, telling her that I loved her. Love. Like she'd be capable of something like that. Everything is a game with her. Life is a game. And she plays it. She plays life."

"Okay…"

Betty nods slowly and Daniel looks at her accusingly.

"You think it's a joke? It's not a joke. She's a player."

"Daniel, what did she do to you?"

"She asked me… to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Loving her."

Betty can't stop the confused frown from forming.

"Why would she ask you to stop loving her?"

"I don't know, Betty. I don't know why she doesn't want me to love her. I mean… I'm a catch. And I love her. So why doesn't she want me to?"

"I really don't know, Daniel. What exactly did she say?"

He sighs, closing his eyes, unwilling to share what Wilhelmina had said about stealing his father's sperm.

"A lot of things. What does it matter? She doesn't want me. Even though she loves me."

"Wait, she loves you? She actually said that?"

"No. She didn't have to. I know she loves me, Betty. I just know it."

He leans back against the couch and Betty can't deny her relief when she notices that he had passed out. It is after great thought that she picks the phone up, holding it against her ear nervously.

"Hello, Marc? It's Betty. I need your help."

* * *

"Okay, you want me to do what?"

Marc stares at Betty in awe and she shrugs, glancing at the passed out man on the couch.  
"Okay, Marc… I know this is crazy, but please? I think Daniel is really in love with her."

Marc glances at Daniel before shaking his head.

"Then he has to get over it. Willie… she's been hurt by enough jerks. She doesn't need another one."

"Daniel isn't a jerk! Okay, maybe he's a jerk sometimes, but… he's grown up over the last few months and… well, I think he really cares about Wilhelmina."  
"But you don't."

"What?"

Marc stares at Betty suspiciously.

"You hate Willie. I know it. So why would you want to help her?"

"Okay, I don't hate Wilhelmina. I just… don't like her very much. But I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing it for Daniel. I've never seen him like this."

"Fine. But I'm doing this for her. Not for him."

"Fine."  
"Fine!"

He rushes out and Betty smiles. Okay, so Mrs. Meade was going to kill her if this went according to plan. Really kill her. But in the end… Daniel's happiness was important and if it was with Wilhelmina… who was she to judge?

* * *

"Willie?"

Marc unlocks the door, entering nervously. He gasps when he notices her sitting on the floor, rushing forward.

"Willie! What… Are you okay?"

She looks at him blankly and he sighs, sitting down next to her.

"Is this about Daniel?"

Her body jerks and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"I…"

"Willie! You love him?"

"I never wanted to, Marc. I never… meant to fall in love with him."

Marc looks at her sympathetically, a bit taken aback when he notices the pure hurt and vulnerability in her eyes. Something which she never allowed him to see.

"What if… he loves you too?"

"He does."  
Marc forces a smile onto his face, unwilling to think about what would happen if Wilhelmina had a relationship with Daniel, unwilling to think about what would happen to his career if all her scheming stopped. Instead, he forces himself to think about the happiness of the woman he valued as boss and friend.

"If you love each other… you should give this a shot, Willie."

"I can't. I've done too many things… this can't work, Marc. It can't. Besides, I think… I destroyed his love for me. And that's good. We can't love each other. We just can't."

"What do you mean you destroyed it?"

"I told him about the baby. I told him everything."

Realisation dawns over Marc as he recalls Daniel's broken, drunken body on Betty's couch and he holds his hand out to Wilhelmina, smiling gently.

"Come with me."

"Why? Where?"

He takes in her appearance, grimacing.

"First we're going to get you dressed. Then… I'm taking you to… a friend of mine. There's somewhere you need to be right now."

* * *

It is a little over an hour later when Wilhelmina re-emerges from her room, dressed in a knee-length black dress and heels, her hair hanging straight over her shoulders.

Marc grins, winking at her.

"Wow. You look Fa-bu!"

"Thank you, Marc."

She smiles nervously and he flashes her a small smile.

"Now come on. Like I said… there's somewhere you need to be."

* * *

Daniel grimaces when he takes a sip of the coffee, glaring at Betty.

"This is horrible!"

Betty smiles, shrugging.

"I know. But it's for your own good. Look, you're already sober. After only four cups and a cold shower."

He scowls, cowering back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"I love her, Betty."

"I know. And usually I would tell you what a bad idea this was, but… I want you to be happy, Daniel. And if Wilhelmina makes you happy… then I want you to take that chance."  
"Betty, I…"

His words are interrupted by a knock on the door and Betty grins, holding her hand up in the air.

"Hold that thought!"

She rushes to the front door, grinning at Marc and Wilhelmina.

"Hi! Come in!"  
Wilhelmina shoots Marc a glare before walking in, freezing when she notices Daniel on the couch.

"What is this? Marc?"

Marc and Betty share a quick look before looking at both Wilhelmina and Daniel.

"Okay, you guys… need to talk. So we're just going to go."

They rush out and Daniel stands up slowly, looking at Wilhelmina hesitantly.  
"Wilhelmina…"

She looks away, afraid of seeing contempt in his eyes over what she had told him earlier.

"Daniel, I…"  
"Look at me."

She looks up nervously, relief washing over her face when she notices the softness in his eyes.

"Daniel…"

He rushes up to her, taking her into his arms and brushing his lips against hers.

"I don't care about what you've done. I don't care about what you were. I care about what you are now. I love you, Wilhelmina Slater. I love you. And I'm not going to stop. Because I can't. But mostly because… I don't want to."

"I… I love you too."

He smiles, kissing her softly and Wilhelmina moans, her arms automatically running up his chest, around his neck. She pushes him away after a few seconds, looking at him seriously.  
"This is not going to be easy. You realise that?"  
"Not going to be easy? Are you kidding? It's going to be unbelievably difficult and I know people are going to tell us how stupid we are, and how this will never last. But you know what? I don't care."

She lifts a brown, smiling slyly.

"Well good. Because neither do I."

He laughs, wiping stray hairs out of her face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Marc and Betty grin as they watch the couple and Marc looks at Betty warmly.

"We did something good."

"Yes. Yes, we did."


	9. Chapter 9

And the end is here... I'm probably going to start another fic soon, but maybe not. Depends on a lot of things... Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the comments.

After 9 chapters... I still don't own it.

_

* * *

_

Two years later.

* * *

"You ask her!"

"No! I'm Miss Suarez's assistant, not hers. You ask her!"  
"Your boss needs the signature!"

The two assistants stare at each other for a long time before one finally decides to budge, carefully entering the office.

"Mrs. Meade… we need your signature on this."  
Wilhelmina looks up at the assistant irritably, grabbing the paper and lifting a brow.

"It took you long enough to get it here. I've been waiting for this document for hours."

The assistant cowers into the corner, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Meade."

Wilhelmina simply nods, signing the paper before holding it up in the air for the assistant to take.

"Tell my cowardly assistant to make lunch reservations for me and my husband."

"Yes ma'am."  
She rushes out and Wilhelmina sits back, unable to stop a small smile when she looks at the photo standing on her desk, her heart melting at the smiling faces looking back at her.

After Nico had refused again, she had picked Marc as her maid of honour. Who else when he was the most feminine friend she had? Daniel decided to ask Alexis to be his best man… or woman.

A radiant Claire was in the photo as well, cuddling William to her chest with a grinning Betty next to her.

Wilhelmina was wearing a white Cavalli dress, standing next to the man who had just become her husband. Daniel Meade.

Things weren't easy at first. Their relationship had been met by judgments and predictions of failure. Everyone was surprised when they lasted longer than a week. Everyone except for Daniel and Wilhelmina of course.

After six months people at the office had stopped taking bets at when they would break up, starting to accept that the two editors were really in love.

Both Daniel and Wilhelmina were pleasantly surprised when Claire finally accepted their relationship after a year, telling Wilhelmina that she was obviously in the relationship to stay.

Wilhelmina's biggest surprise had come when Daniel proposed. His when she refused, haunted by memories of her doomed marriage attempt to his father. He proposed again and she said yes.

Of course, they had kept their office and personal life apart for most part. Wilhelmina was still ruthless in meetings, often causing Daniel to be embarrassed and angry at her. This was never brought up at home.

Daniel accepted that Wilhelmina would never truly change. He just realised that her work persona and the person she truly was were two different things and he needed to accept it. He did.

"I hear we have plans for lunch."

Wilhelmina looks up when she hears Daniel's voice, smiling at him and standing up to kiss him.

"So we do. I've been craving bread all day! It's horrible!"

Daniel grins, softly touching her swollen belly.

No one was more surprised than Wilhelmina when she got pregnant. Her shouts about a hostile womb and impossible miracles were heard throughout the hospital. It took suave and savvy for the doctor to explain that the reason for the possibility of her pregnancy was because she had gained a sufficient amount of weight to carry since marrying Daniel.

The doctor was now working on a farm, planting berries.

"Are you done staring at my impersonation of a whale?"

Daniel laughs, looking at his wife tenderly.

"You're carrying my child. You've never looked more beautiful."

"I thought we could pick William up from the Kindergarten early and have lunch with him. Claire could come too!"

Daniel nods, taking her hand and leading her out of the office, smiling proudly as the passerby's stop to comment on how happy they still look. Surprisingly of course.

Yes, they were dysfunctional.

They were irrational.

But they were a family.

**THE END.**


End file.
